Professor Layton and the Puzzle Cold
by Super-taya
Summary: What happens when you solve too many puzzles in one day? The Professor finds that after solving over 3000 puzzles, he comes down with the strangest of colds-symptoms include loss of IQ? it's up to Luke and Flora to take care of him!One-shot,UF/LF spoiler


**Sup people? My first fan fic on this site! play nice, don't hurt my feelings and comment for a cookie! they are not burnt, so feel free to take one!**

**Legal crap- I don't own any of the characters from Professor Layton- If I did, layton would have a RAINBOW tophat, and we'd see the games much sooner her in north america. **

**On with the show~**

Professor Layton and the Puzzle Cold

"All right Luke! I'm on a roll!" The Professor walked in the door, cracking his knuckles. He walked over and grabbed the cup of tea Luke had made for him. "Got any Puzzles?"

"Why yes, I do. Here's a sliding tile Puzzle I found this morning!" He smiled, handing it to Professor Layton. He sipped his tea, then began moving the pieces around. After a couple of minutes, he handed it back. "Correct, Professah!"

"That makes 1000 in one day!" he smiled, and sipped his tea. "That has to be a record."

"Congrats, Professah!" Luke smiled. He took his empty teacup and put it into the kitchen sink. Upon walking back in, He asked "Got any plans to celebrate?"

"More Puzzles!" He smiled, grabbing his coat. "Let's hit the town for some!"

~Later that night~

"That was AMAZING Professah!" Luke smiled. "Although, I would have liked to solved more than ten..."

"It pushes my total for today up to 2000!" He laughed.

"Anyway, It's 10:00, so I'm going to bed now. 'Gnite." He walked up the stairs, yawning.

"I"m going to watch the Puzzle Chanel for a little while!" Layton called after him.

"Right- don't stay up too late!"

~The Next Morning~

"Professah! ...Professah?" Luke came down the stairs, his bag swaying at his side. "Professah!" Luke gasped. Laying on the couch was a pale-looking Professor Layton. He shook him lightly to wake him, then tried to move him to a sitting position.

"What Luke...? I'm in the middle of a Puzzle..." he yawned.

"You're drooling, Professah."

"So I am." he wiped it off on his sleeve.

"...Professah? I think you're sick."

"Nonsense... I just stayed up a little to late solving puzzles- nothing new."

"You're drooling again, Professah." Luke grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. "We're going to the Doctor's."

"Alright..." Layton grabbed his winter coat. "Let me put my coat on-"

"It's summer." Luke said, putting it back on the coat rack. "How did that get up here?"

"After puzzle 2530, I got cold. So I went downstairs and got a coat."

"How many puzzles did you solve, Professah?"

"3000." He said, sniffing.

"That can't be good..." Luke took the Professor's hand, and walked him to the bus stop.

~at the doctors~

"Mr. Layton!" a little child next to him said. "You're Mr. Layton right?"

"Why, yes. I am." Layton smiled, and kneeled to look into her eyes.

"Can you solve my puzzle?" she asked. He tipped his hat and agreed. After a few minutes, he gave her the answer. "Yep! That's right!"

The Professor smiled warmly, then turned to Luke. "What, is there something on my- ACHOO!... oh, sorry, my boy."

"It's fine. We're next on the waiting list." He tried to smile.

"Hershel Layton... Next is Hershel Layton." the lady at the desk called.

"See? Let's go." Luke grabbed his hand. "Professah? Professah!"

"I'm fine. Just thinking." He stood up, and followed Luke down the hall.

"Room five... five... fi..ve..." Luke read from the paper he had been given from the front desk. "Room five! Here it is!... Professah?"

"Luke! I've found a hidden puzzle-"

"Professah, you're sick. Not the time for a puzzle-"

"THERE'S ALWAYS TIME FOR A PUZZLE, LUKE." the Professor grinned.

"Mr- Professor Layton, you're my next client?" a female doctor poked her head out of room five. "Ah, I'm such a fan! I'm Doctor Remi." her hair was pulled into two massive pigtails, with two sections of hair hanging in front of her ears, braided. She motioned for them to come in.

Inside, there was a table, some chairs, a cabinet and posters about health on the walls. "So what's wrong?" She said, leaning against the table. "What have you been experiencing up until now?"

"Well, yesterday was a normal day- oh, I did manage to solve well over 3000 Puzzles. I did try this new food yesterday as well-"

"Puzzles... Puzzles..." Doctor Remi thought. "Why does that set alarms off in my head..."

"Well, the professah's solving one now and-"

"This puzzle has met it's ma-CHOO!"

"That's it!" Remi exclaimed, and grabbed a thick tome labelled 'A Doctor's guide to Colds' off her table. She began flipping through it, muttering something under her breath. After flipping for a minute, she showed the book to Luke. "The rare Puzzle Fever. It comes from solving too many puzzles."

"You can do that?" Luke gasped. "I'll limit myself from now on!"

"Yes, you'd be good to do that. Side affects include extreme hyperness, sneezing after solving puzzles, fever and seeming 'loss of IQ'."

"What?"

"Which is why I'm showing you. Since it's so rare, only big Puzzle maniacs have ever gotten it. And all have recorded seeming stupider for twenty four hours." Remi put the book back on the table. "The only cure is no puzzles for one whole day. It'll only get worse with each puzzle so keep careful watch. You're pretty young, so you might want some help."

"BUTTEH FLIEZ!" Layton was pawing at one of the posters.

"Just one more thing- he won't remember anything of this cold- from the moment signs first appeared. So he said he solved three thousand... I'm guessing at the 500 mark?"

"That was at supper time last night." Luke watched sadly the Professor attempt to pick the flower the butterfly was sitting on.

"So supper time today, the cold will wear off." Remi gave a quick smile, then added "So if you've ever wanted to say, see what's under his hat without him knowing- now's the time."

"...Kay."

"Oh, and one more thing- Herbal Tea temporarily undoes the effects of the cold. So I recommend you get some on the way home." Remi wrote it down, then took the Professor's shoes off the top of his hat.

~Back at home~

"So you've got the rare Puzzle Fever." Luke said, making Herbal Tea for the Professor. "No Puzzles for 24 hours. Kay?"

"Oh-ah ACHOO!... Kay, Blue bunneh." He sniffled.

He shook his head. 'The Professah is so sick, he can barely remember he's a gentleman!' he thought, as the professor wiped his nose on his sleeve, instead of a tissue.

"Luke, where did you two go off to without me?" Flora stormed into the livingroom. "Hello, Professor. How are you? I have this lovely puzzle for you-"

"Flora, can I talk to you over here?" Luke said, half dragging her into the hallway. "Look, the Professah is sick right now, so he's not allowed to solve ANY puzzles." he explained.

"Ok!" She smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, can you help me keep an eye on him?" Luke smiled. "I have to go through the mail and-"

"_The puzzle channel- 24 hour puzzles!_ _Our next puzzle- a toaster is on a fireplace- _" Luke took the remote, and turned the TV off.

"No puzzles, professah!" Luke sighed. "Can you keep him from solving Puzzles?"

"Yep!" Flora giggled, taking the remote and putting it on top of the Refrigerator.

Luke thanked her, and went to get the mail. Upon getting to the mailbox, he was met with a massive handful of letters. He started sorting them out on the doorstep.

"Letter from Dad, Bill, Puzzle- Nope," he said, tossing his first letter. "Bill... Letter from Anton, Puzzle...nope."

He heard Flora calling from inside, and called back, saying he'd be in momentarily.

'Letter from Future Me- nope, New archeological discovery- nope.' He tossed them back in the mailbox. "I'll get them to him tomorrow." He said, going back inside.

"Luke, help me carry the Professor up to his room." Flora said, half-carrying him by herself.

"Ok." Luke put down the letters, and picked up Layton's head, which had been dragging on the ground. "Why?"

"He won't stop trying to turn on the Puzzle Chanel."

"Kay."

"USE THE FORCE!" Professor Layton yelled, trying to get the TV to turn on. "THE FORCE!"

"I hope this is a one day deal."

"Yeah."

"Careful, the Professor's Hat is about to fall off-" Flora warned.

Thunk.

"Oops." Luke bent over to grab his hat, and dropped the professor on the stairs. He quickly placed the Professor's hat on top of his."Sorry Professah!"

"I hope that doesn't cause brain damage. Looks like he's knocked out."

" on a different topic, I saw a letter from the future me in the mail."

"Cool. You think he's sexy?"

"HEY! That's the future me you're talking about!"

"Yeah, I'm just saying he'll have his own horde of fangirls to stalk and/or attempt to marry him."

"Shouldn't you be referring to the future me as 'you'll'?"

"No, it's not really going to be you."

"Really?"

"It'll end with him trying to blow up London."

"Um, what?"

"Spoiler alert."

"Alright... around the corner..." Luke grunted. "Careful Flora, don't bump that table, it's got a vase from Emmy-"

SMASH

"Sorry! I'll fix it with glue." Flora dropped the professor, and went to get some glue.

"We can do that later!" Luke suddenly began to regret carrying the Professor to his room.

"I've got chicken noodle soup!" Flora smiled, carrying up a tray with a bowl. "It's still cold, and the crackers got wet somehow- but it's still healthy and good for colds!"

"Flora, the Professah's in the middle of the floor. He'll catch another cold at this rate."

"Let's dress him up!"

"What...?"

"I have this lovely dress that might fit him..." She ran off to her room to grab it. Luke grabbed the Professor around the waist, and dragged him into the bathroom. He then turned around and locked the door.

"Don't worry, Professah! You're safe in here." he took off the large top hat, then thought for a moment. "This _is_ a nice hat... wouldn't want him to accidentally get it dirty..." he took off his blue hat, placed it on his mentor's head, and replaced the tall hat on his own head.

"Lu-uk-ke! Where are you? I've got this nice dress for the Professor!" Flora knocked on the door. "Luke? Come on, just imagine how he would look all dolled up! With bows and pigtails-"

"The Professah doesn't have THAT much hair!" Luke shouted back. "It's not gentlemanly to wear dresses!" Luke's shouting was heard outside by a spying Don Paolo. He poked his head in the corridor's window.

"Lukeeee... let me in..." Flora whined. Don Paolo quickly thought of a plan to get some blackmail material. He lifted himself back on Layton's roof, and did an inventory of his costumes.

"Luke Triton costume... Layton costume... inflatable man... Don Paolo costume? Why do I have that...? No Flora costume, though. What did I do to that– oh, yeah. I used it in Folsense. Crud." he grumbled. He sat on the roof for a while, thinking about the situation. "Wait- that's it!" he grinned.

"Flora! I think someone's at the door!"

"Kay! Stay in there! I'm holding you under siege!" Flora ran off.

Luke yawned. "Wait, what...?" he stretched, then went back to sleep. He heard the lock click, but decided not to do anything. 'Flora must have lock picked it...' he thought, drifting into sleep. Don Paolo snuck in.

"Never let your defences down, runt." he forced him into the Don Paolo costume, and he slipped on his Luke costume. He marvelled at how he had managed to shrink to Luke's size, and the runt had gained his tall, handsome, appearance... 'Nonsense. On to phase two. He pushed Luke in the closet, and inflated his inflatable man, putting his last costume- the Layton costume- on it. He placed it just outside the door, and hid back in the bathroom.

"Luke... there wasn't anyone at the door, you liar- oh, Professor! Luke, does this mean you give up?" she started laughing like a maniac, and Don Paolo hear her dragging the fake Layton into her room.

He poked his head out. "Creepy. Very creepy child you have, Layton." he dragged the real Layton into his own room, and locked him in the closet. "Now, I'm looking for Blackmail material..." he snaked down the stairs, and turned into the kitchen. He was about to read a letter on the counter, when Flora came in.

"Luke, the Professor suddenly got really light- but never mind that. Presenting... the. New. Professor!" she squealed, and pulled out the fake Layton from behind her, he wore a frilly pink dress, high heels at least four inches high, and a wig with two massive pigtails. "Do you like my makeup job?" she giggled. Smeared on his face was lipstick, eyeshadow and _... nail polish?_

"Um, Flora..." he quickly pocketed the letter. "That's... great, but I have some... banking to do. Yeah..." he managed to hide a snicker under his breath. 'Just go away and let me get some pics... who cares if it's not the real deal–' he was interrupted by a scream from Flora.

"IT'S DON PAOLO!" she yelled, and ran back in the kitchen. "Luke! Luke! Save me!" she hid behind her as the real Luke, disguised as Don Paolo, stumbled in the room.

"Flora! It's me, Luke-" he exclaimed.

"Save me Luke!" she cowered.

"Hey- I think there's a zipper..." Luke pulled off his costume. "So that's how Don Paolo feels– wait, who's this Luke?"

"Who's this Luke? Who's that Luke? It could be Don Paolo wearing two... costumes..." He slowly stopped as Luke and Flora stared at him.

"Look, the Professor's sick, so please come by later." Luke said, shoving the other 'him' out the door. "You can play dress up with him later."

"But- if I'm going you should at least know that–" Don Paolo pulled off the mask of his costume. "Layton's really-"

"A Gentleman, of course!" Flora yelled back as Luke slammed the door behind him. She looked at the clock. "Hey, it's supper time! Didn't the Doctor say the Professor would be better by now?"

"...Yeah. But he's still laying on the kitchen floor..." Luke gulped. "What if dropping him so many times... um... _killed_ him?"

"Oh dear..." Flora knelt down next to the fake Professor, and felt for a pulse. "... Luke, we killed him!" shock covered her face.

"Oh gosh, really?" Luke took off the Professor's top hat. "He's... dead? ... We're gona go to jail!" he started sobbing.

"Wait!" Flora calmed him. "We can use the last of his money to fly to Mexico and start a new life!"

"Good Idea! Do you know his bank account password?"

"...no. sorry, Luke."

"Wait, Flora... do you hear something?"

"... yeah. Like someone shouting for help... from upstairs."

"Sounds like... the Professah. Let's check upstairs." Luke helped Flora up, and the duo rushed up the stairs.

"Oh, let's pick up the broken vase. We don't want to step on a shard." Flora suggested. She bent down and scooped up the shards, placing them on her dress. "I'll hide them in the bathroom. You go check that noise." Luke nodded.

"Professah?" He opened the door into the Professor's room. The smell of roses met him at the door. He grinned, thinking 'the Professah's room always smells so nice.' he was about to bounce on the bed when muffled shouts came from the closet.

"Lmph! Lmph, im phere!" Luke flung open the closet to see a tied up Professor wearing his blue hat. He removed the rope from his mouth. "Luke, my boy!" he cried.

"Professah! How do you feel?" He smiled. "Hey Flora, the Professah's alive! We didn't kill him!"

"Luke, that's nice. But can you tell me how I got here?" Professor Layton struggled against the ropes. "And can I have my hat back?"

"Yes Professah. Here's your hat. It's nice to have you back."

Luke and Flora brought the Professor supper in bed, and he went to bed early. Everything was back to normal. At least, until Professor Layton got up the next morning, and saw the fake Layton Flora had dressed up.


End file.
